True FriendshipOne Piece Fanfiction
by Yukakina
Summary: Amebell was cured at birth. Right after, her father left the family without a word, never came back. Growing up was troubling as she had ran away from home after the terrifying accident. She survived on her intelligence and power gained from the curse. At the end, unless there is she meets a true friends, she will always find a way to walk away from the scene.
1. Episode 1

It was a peaceful day in Alabasta Port Town, Nanohana. Well, that is a understatement. There was a huge crowd right in front of a small restaurant that is named "Spice Bean". The restaurant has three green dome rooftop, big one in the middle, front, and two in the back one side each. the rest of the body is a rectangular shaped everyday building.

On this day, there were at least 20-30 people standing there as if they were trying to see something that was in there.

A men's voice, old and rusty said to the crowd, "Did anyone see that!? He was eating there, and suddenly, he just collapsed!"

Another person joined him, "Yeah I saw that. did he choke, or maybe got food poison?"

On that day, Amebell was just walking by, wanting to get something to eat, and saw people there talking about those things, so she perked with interest and walked towards the crowd. She pushed and dodged through all those people who were also trying to see what happened in the restaurant. While doing that, she earned some "hey"s and "watch out!" from the civilians.

Once Amebell walked through the crowd, she was face to face with someone's bare back, with the Whitebeard crew member tattoo. His right hand was holding a fork that still had a piece of meat on it. His head was slammed in a pile of food right in front of him, with piles of plates on either sides of where he was sitting.

"This guy sure knows how to eat." Amebell said with disgust, but also impressed. She continued walking towards the 'dead' guy that everyone outside the restaurant was so interested about. "You know, there is a better place to sleep than on top of a pile of food and making other people believe you are dead. You know that?"

Ace suddenly sat up, making everyone in the restaurant jump from their body and screaming "AAAAAH! He came back alive!".

"huh?" The boy questioned, looking from right to left. He then grabbed a random person's burnoose and wiped his face covered with food on it. The woman screamed. Literately, when Ace did that.

"Ugh... I fell asleep." Ace said with the right arm on the counter, looking at the group of people by the door all while chewing his remaining food in his mouth.

"You fell asleep!?" the citizens said. "In the middle of meal and conversation!?" Another person followed. "And he just started chewing again!" The man next to him also exclaimed. All of them had their mouth wide open from the shock the just saw from Ace.

"Jeez, what are you all worked up about?" Ace said taking a bite from the meat that was still on this knife that he was holding during the small nap earlier.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" All three men screamed their lungs out.

Ace turned back to the owner of the restaurant and asked, "did you hire comedians or something?" While using his thumb with this elbow on the counter pointing at the three men behind him.

"Um. No. Well, I'm glad you are okay." The owner answered Ace's question.

"You have not changed at all, have you Ace." Amebell said with a sarcastic yet amused voice.

"Oh hey Amebell." Ace said, then plopped his face in the plate of food again.

"HEY!" Now the the men and the owner screamed at the same time even louder than before.

Amebell walked even closer to Ace and slapped the back of his head gently, not too gentle, but also not too hard.

"Ow! Amebell..." Ace said fading off. "Wait... AMEBELL!?" He exclaimed Looking at her with wide eyes and stopped chewing his food as well.

"Yeah Ace. Now you notice?"

"I'm sorry." He said with his head down sounding depressed.

"Ah. It's fine Ace. Just glad I ran into you here."

"Where were you all those years? You just suddenly disappeared without a trace!"

"I rather not talk about it. Okay?"

"Were we just like the other people that you left before? I thought you like us."

"I'm sorry Ace. Maybe one day you will know why." Amebell said trying to drop the topic.

"Fine..." Ace said giving up. "Anyways, has this guy come to this town? Wearing a straw hat?" He said turning the owner, raising a wanted poster for him to see.

"I guess you don't have a problem eating in public." A voice from behind said. He had a rusty, mid-age voice, someone who smoked daily. " Now what does a Commander of "Whitebeard Pirate Crew" Second Corps want with this country?"

"!..."

"Well, Portgas D. Ace?" He said again with a booming voice. "And Amebell, Slaughter of Marines, Ship Jumper?"

"W-Whitebeard?! One of the Whitebeard Pirates?" "S-slaughter of Marines? Is she a pirate?" "I knew I have seen that tattoo before!" "W-why they here?" "WHAT!" Everyone in the restaurant spoke at once, being freaked out by what they just heard from the Marine that just spoke up.

Yet, Ace continued eating and drinking his beverage. "I'm on a search for my little brother."

"Did you hear that? He is one of the Whitebeard pirate."

"And I'm just being here. Is that such a crime?" Amebell said crossing her arm in front of her chest, looking at the Marine.

"Yes it is. In fact, being a criminal of the government, no matter where you go or what you do, you are always considered a criminal."

"I know that." Amebell said in a obvious and boredom feeling.

"Then why did you ask!?" He exclaimed at the woman.

"I heard that girl slaughtered a whole flea of Marine battle ship when she was only 8 year old!"

"Wow! really? I heard of the Marine, Smoker..."

"So Ace..." Smoker turned his attention to Ace.

"What should I do?" Ace said lean back against the counter, putting one leg on top of the other.

"Sit tight and let me arrest you."

"Rejected." Ace said smugly. "Sorry. Can't do."

"I'm looking for a different pirate and I'm not really interested in you two..."

"Then let us go." Ace said in a suggestive way.

"I can't do that." Smoker argued back quickly.

"Then why did you say that!?" Amebell said taking her revenge for what he said earlier.

"Oh shut up!" Smoker scolded her. "As long as I'm a Marine, you two are pirate." He said to both criminal, getting on his nerves, and getting into a position to fight.

"...What a dumb reason..." Both Ace and Amebell said at the same time. "Chill out, man!" Ace said afterwards.

Then, there was a shout of "ROCKET!" and a person burst through the door, hitting Smoker on the way. It made the both of them fly forward right in front of Ace, making his eye close to pop out of his skull. The person bursting through the door stopped, while screaming "WOOHOOO!" Having his arms and leg in the air. "A restaurant! I'm starving!" he screamed again. Ace and Smoker were already flown crashing through multiple houses, passing different people trying to figure out what just happened. Everyone back in the restaurant had their eyes popped out of their skull, with their mouth wide open.

However, Amebell was just there defeated looking on her face as she sighed at the sight of Luffy. "It's like an reunion with those two." She mumbled to herself.

"FOOOOOOD!" Luffy howled."Hey guy! food food food food!"

"Uh... kid you should run away." The owner tried to say.

"What a great restaurant!"

"T-thanks kid. But.."

"Luffy..." Amebell sighed again. "You have not changed a bit at all too!"

All of the sudden, there was was someone being slammed to the ground, and Smoker called out "Straw Hat!" While chewing down gulps of food, mainly meat.

"..."

"So you are here too..." Smoker started. "Stop eating already!"

"..." Then, it seem like Luffy remembered something, and spit out all the food that was still in his mouth at Smoker. "Yull dat swoee ai! (Your that Smoky guy!) Waw da weck au yull huing wiar! (What the heck are you doing here!) "

"You dirty little-..." Smoker started with food that Luffy spit at him all over him.

"Fanks for da fooood! (Thanks for the foood!)" Luffy exclaimed grabbing all the food before him and stuffed it in his mouth, making a hump on either side of his face, while running for his life. Smoker immediately ran after him, since Luffy is his main target.

"This day does not get any worse can it!" Amebell said while Ace was getting up from the hard knock from Smoker earlier, and ran after Smoker and Luffy."Wait Luffy! It's me!" Ace screamed after them.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble!" Amebell tried to apologize the owner for what just happened. Also running after the three people before her. But not before dropping berries for fixing the part of the restaurant that got destroyed.

To be continued


	2. Episode 2

Chasing after two most idiotic and oblivious people in the world is not something that Amebell had in mind that day. Of course, she also could not just ignore them and let them wreck everything in their path. However, since they have not seem each other for almost... well, a long time, she know she could not resist on staying with them for a little while. When she saw Ace in the restaurant, all the memory of him, Luffy and Amebell rushed back to her. Laughter, tears, yelling, playing. Something she thought she would never look back to.

Suddenly, her left cheek tickled like something is sliding on it. She raised her hand as she ran and wiped her cheek. After, she brought it down to look at what it was. Tears. She was shocked at the sight of that, knowing she has not cried since she was about four year old. Amebell brought her hand down from her ray of vision and wiped it on the side of her shirt, continue to run after the two person that stayed in her memories the longest.

Looking around her, there was marines running in every corner of the street. Right, left, and behind. Suddenly there was a burst of smoke and fire mixed together right where she was headed, fire blocking the smoke.

"Must be Ace and Smoker." Amebell said to no one in particular.

When the fire and smoke finally cleared out, she could see Smoker's back, and Ace facing him with a smirk on his face. With his knees bent, he had his left hand stretched in front of him all of the fingers spread part and right hand holding his backpack on his shoulder. Above all, a smirk of victory on his face even though he had not done anything to defeat Smoker yet. Behind Ace, there was Luffy and some other people. Two girls dressed in dancer outfit. One with long blue hair and other with short orange hair. Among them, there was a few other guys. One is probably a swordsmen since he has three swords, a guy with blond hair covering his left eye, and last guy wearing a mint green burnoose with a long nose. Behind all the people, there was also a reindeer that is standing on its two back feet wearing a pink hat. Then there is also the duck...

"Who is that...!?" Luffy shouted out. "...ACE!?"

"You haven't change a bit..." Ace started, "Luffy." He finished looking at Luffy.

"Look who's talking." Amebell cutting the conversation and catching her breath for a few seconds after all that running.

"Whatever..." Ace said not looking at Amebell.

"Wait... aren't you..."Luffy began as he put his hand on his straw hat with a confused face. "Amebell!?" Replacing the confused face with a shocked and surprised face.

"Yep." She replied smiling.

"Really!? I have not seen you since like...forever!" Luffy said holding out his fingers trying to count up the year but failed.

"Anyway, we can't talk like this. You guys run, and I'll catch up to you. I need to stay here to stop these guys for you." Ace broke the small talk between Luffy and Amebell.

By the time he finished, the people, and animals(?) all started to run away from something or someone.

"Get on the ship!? We are leaving this island!?" Long-nose in the front of the group said.

"No! We're going up the river on the ship, then to the dessert!" The girl with long blue hair corrected long-nose's mistake, then continued, "We only came to Nanohana to get crucial supplies."

"I'll be staying here with Ace too. Okay Luffy? I hope I will see you again soon." Amebell said to Luffy before he can run off with his crew.

"Hurry! Hurry! The Marines are coming!" Blond guys shouted to Luffy. "Get on and raise the anchor!"

After hearing that, Luffy put his right hand on the straw hat that is placed on his head, and went running to his crew who were still running towards the ship on the shore that had a lamb/sheep statue on the front. "Man! I never thought I'd meet Ace and Amebell here!"

After Luffy and his crew left the scene, Ace used his fire fist to take down the Marines while Amebell used her hands and feet to defeat the other group of Marines. "I can't believe I'd see you here of all places, Amebell." Ace started the conversation as soon as all of the Marines were defeated.

"I can't believe I would be meeting you or Luffy here either." Amebell replied back to him. "However, it's good to see you two again. It's been a long time."

"It sure is." Ace said with a smirky sound in his voice. "It's been what...7...8 years now?"

"Yeah. Time sure did pass quickly."

"So why did you leave?" Ace insisted bring the topic from the restaurant up again for Amebell.

This question made Amebell look away from Ace as she made a pained face. "It' pretty complicated to explain. Though, I promise in time, I will explain everything to you okay?" She said trying to hide her real emotion and also wanting to drop the subject.

"Fine..." Ace said feeling a little down. "How about we go take a ride on Luffy's ship? Sounds pretty fun"

"Sure." Amebell answered relieved that Ace dropped that talk that she was afraid to share out. "Might as well."

"Alright! Oh, I have a small speed boat so we'll go on there"

"M'kay"

Both Ace and Amebell walked to the shore and got on the small speed boat that Ace had talked about. By that time, they can still see Luffy and his crew's boat crystal clear. When they got the side of the boat, they stopped the speed boat, and tied a rope on the big ship onto the small boat so it would not drift away while they were talking to Luffy and his crew.

"Not even once? Against a regular human!?" A female voice cried out loud sounding surprised.

"The monster's brother must be one hell of a monster." A shaky men's voice ringed after the female on. He also sounded really surprised.

Amebell looked at Ace, who has a smirk on his face. "They are talking about you aren't they..." Amebell sweat-dropped. "Now you look like you've accomplished everything in the world."

"I'm just really happy to see Luffy again. Plus, I haven't seen him in a long time too"

Amebell shook her head in disbelieve. "I guess that is true also."

"But I can beat his now!" Luffy's voice and what he said alarmed both Ace and Amebell.

"That's a groundless statement." A even deeper voice than before join the conversation on the boat above Ace and Amebell.

Ace immediately jumped onto the bigger boat without giving any warning to Amebell, which made the small boat shake, making Amebell almost tip over into the water below them. "Just who, can you beat?" Ace said with a firm and serious voice.

In the sudden surprise from Ace, it made Luffy fall of the railing where he was sitting. "Whoa!... ACE!" Luffy screamed in surprise and excitement.

"Yo" Ace said to Luffy and the rest of his crew.

"Next time you are going to suddenly do something that would tip another person in the water right on the ocean, warn them first!" Amebell scolded at Ace irritatingly now that she is next to him on standing on the railing. She sighed and continued, "Then again, people like you two never change. Why am I wasting my breath on you?"

"HAHA!" Luffy laughed his obnoxious and loud laugh, "Amebell! You haven't changed at all!"

"Of course she probably didn't change. I bet she was just as beautiful back then as she is right now!" Blond haired man said as he hit Luffy's head multiple times and smiling at Amebell at the same time. Which Amebell returned.

"Ow! That hurt!" Luffy complained to blondie.

"It's not my fault your not ready for anything Amebell" Ace said going back to what she first said entering the boat, poking out his tongue at her.

"Jeez Ace. Your so mean." Amebell said crossing her arms looking at the orange bushes.

"He. Anyways, thanks for taking care of my little brother." Ace said to the crew behind Luffy.

"No kidding." Long-nose and girl with orange hair said together with their head down sounding a bit depressed.

"So, why are you here Ace, Amebell?" Luffy cutting out their mood asking the new comers the question.

"Huh? You didn't get my message in Drum?"

"Drum?"

"Ah. Never mind. No biggie." Ace said casually. "Anyways, I'm glad I saw you. I'm here for a little silly task. I figure I'd try to meet up with you."

"Huh? What's the task?"

"Luffy. Will you come join the 'Whitebeard Pirate Crew'? And of course with your friends, too" Ace asked looking back to his friends behind him.

"No way!" Luffy replied back with an 'are you serious' voice.

"Haha. I thought you'd say something like that." Ace laughed at Luffy's answer.

"Whitebeard?..." The long nose with the shaky voice said to Ace. "S-so the tattoo on you back is not fake."

"No it is not." Ace answer proudly. "It is my pride and joy.

"'Whitebeard' is the greatest pirate I've ever met. I'm making him the Pirate King. Not you Luffy..." Ace continued

"That's okay." Luffy said waving it off and said louder, "Because I'll just fight him!"

To be continued


	3. Episode 3

"Hey, do you two want to come in for a bit?" Blond hair guy offered to Ace and Amebell. "I'll make some tea while at it."

"Nah. Don't worry about me. This will only take a minute." Ace reassured blond haired guy.

"Who said I was worried about you!?" Blond guy exclaimed at Ace. "If I was worried. It would be beautiful Amebell here!" He said said with hearts in his eyes.

"Actually, I'll pass that offer this time. Maybe another day. Okay?" Amebell replied back to blond guy while trying to smile to be polite to him.

"Oh! Your smile can light up my heart all day long!" Blond guy said to her again.

"Uh. Okay. Thank you." Amebell said keeping the polite voice.

"Those Marines haven't come after us at all." Luffy said stating the obvious.

"Yeah. I through them off with my Mera Mera power." Ace said pointing to himself with that proud smirk on his face.

"Ha. I beg differ. Ace." Amebell joined the conversation. "If you don't remember, I helped. Grandpa."

After a few seconds of silence, Ace seem like he finally figured out what Amebell said. He gasped and faced Amebell with large eyes, with a offended face. "Hey wait a minute! Who are you calling old!"

"Hm, I think the last person I talked to was... you." Amebell nodded after putting on the thinking face looking up at the sky.

"You know," Ace said with anime flat eye. "You don't seem like the person that would slaughter a whole flea of Marines at age 8. And by the way, I'm only 4 years older than you."

"S-slaughter of Marines? S-so, you are THE Amebell?" Long Nose guys stuttered just like before with Ace.

"I know I'm not that kind of person. And you are old." Amebell said looking at Ace speaking friendly. She then turned to the long nose guy and said "And of course I'm Amebell."

"Ugh. Whatever." Ace said playfully rolled his eyes.

"Don't 'Whatever' me." Amebell mimicked Ace.

"Haha! Even after these years, you two still argue for everything!" Luffy laughed again referring to their childhood.

"Yeah yeah." Ace waved up and down by bending his wrist at Amebell and Luffy shaking off the topic. While Amebell also playfully rolled her eyes. "Anyways, back to business." Ace said back to Luffy while throwing something to him. "I want to give this to you."

"Huh?" Luffy made a confused sound while looking down at the piece of folded paper.

"Always keep that with you!" Ace said smiling at Luffy.

"It's a piece of paper." Luffy said still confused at all this.

"Yep. that paper will let us meet again." Ace explained to Luffy who was really amused with it. "You don't want it?"

"No! I do." Luffy corrected Ace still looking at the simple piece of paper that Ace just gave him.

"Having a dumb little brother makes an older brother worry." Ace said to the whole crew behind Luffy while one hand it on top of his hat. "He probably gives you guys a lot of trouble too." Ace said smirking probably thinking about the old times. "Take care of him for me." Ace said to the crew again while jumping down to the small boat.

"Rude, but sweet..." Amebell mumbled under her breath still on the railing of the big boat.

"!... You are leaving already!?" Luffy exclaimed looking over the rail and saw the small boat parked next to the boat.

"Yep!" Ace answered to Luffy. "You can chill out here a little longer. I haven't seen you in so long. Like I said. I only came here to give you that.

"I'm chasing a major criminal right now. He's been calling himself 'Blackbeard'. But used to be in the 'Whitebeard' second corp, my subordinate. He committed the worst possible crime on a pirate ship, 'crew-mate killing'. I'm the commander, so it's my job to finish him off. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be in this part of the sea.

"The next time we meet, it will be at the Pirate Summit." Ace told Luffy as he sailed off.

"N-mo way!" Orange haired girl said shockingly looking at where Ace left. "How can someone that sensible be Luffy's brother!?"

"P-please everybody." Long blue hair girl said trying to calm everyone down.

"I was sure he would be as irresponsible as Luffy." Long nose said also looking at where Ace were.

"Brotherhood is a wonderful thing..." The Reindeer cried out loud with tears streaming down his face.

"What a great guy!" The green haired guy said. "He cares about his brother!"

"I don't get it..." Blond guy also spoke up but sitting on the stair way that leads to the upper level of the ship. "The sea is a vast and mysterious place."

"See you later!" Luffy shouted to Ace waving his hand as a sign of goodbye, but he was already long gone.

"BUT HE LEFT AMEBELL!" The rest of the crew excluding Luffy and blue haired girl screamed.

"Oh no." Amebell waved it off with an arm on her crossed leg. "He knew I was not going to go with him. Otherwise, I would be on the ship before he even got on." Amebell informed them as she jumped off the railing onto the ship deck, using her arms leaning on the rail where she sat and looking back at where Ace were.

When she turned back, she saw 5 marine ships right in front of were Ace is headed. However, suddenly all the ships were destroyed in pieces within seconds. Though before that, all the ships, mysteriously split in half horizontally, unnoticeable to most people on the ship.

"Soo..." Orange haired girl said. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Amebell asked. "I met Luffy and Ace long time ago."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me." Luffy started. "You suddenly left that one day, and you didn't tell us where you went, or where you were."

"That is something for another time." Amebell replied. "If I didn't tell Ace, I won't tell you."

"But you left without a trace!" Luffy complained again. "It's like you didn't want us to know you ever existed in our life!"

"Now is not the time Luffy! I will spill everything when the time is right!"

"Fine..." Luffy gave up knowing she was really stubborn with these kind of things, even as a kid."Oh! Nami! Can you sow this to my hat?" He said turned his attention to the orange haired girl, named 'Nami'.

"What did you get?" Nami asked taking the paper and the straw hat.

"I don't know. It's a scrap piece of paper."

"Yeah it's a piece of paper, but it doesn't have note or anything."

"What does that mean?" Long nose guy said.

"I dunno. But Ace told me to hold it, so I'm gonna keep it! So, sew it in there tight, behind the red ribbon." Luffy told Nami as she was sewing the paper on the hat already.

"Here you go!" Nami handed Luffy's straw hat back to him with the piece of paper on it.

"Oh! Thanks Nami! Now I don't have to worry about ever loosing it!" Luffy said putting on the hat that now has the piece of paper on it.

"How do you know!?" Long nose guy said.

"Here Luffy-san. Wear this." Blue haired walked up to Luffy carrying a few burnooses and coats handing one to Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. "But it's really hot!"

"You wear it because it is hot. The desert usually gets over 50C (122F). You'll get sunburn if your skin is exposed."

"Why are the clothes so skimpy, then?"

"We're going to wear coats too." Nami answered for the blue haired girl.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR THAT!?" Blond haired guy exclaimed. "No!"

"Oh well, I guess I better do it." Luffy said taking the clothes and change into them.

"Do you want one Amebell?" Blue haired girl asked Amebell. "Oh by the way, I'm Vivi."

"No thank you Vivi. I'll be fine in these clothes." Amebell said smiling at her declining the offer. "Do you mind telling me all the other crew member's names?"

"Oh! No problem. The boy with green hair is Zoro, the one with blond hair is Sanji, the little reindeer is Chopper, the one with the long nose it Ussop, and the girl with orange hair is Nami." Vivi introduced while pointing to everyone to their description.

"Hey! We just rounded side of an island!" Chopper said looking out in the sea by the railing.

Vivi turned to face Chopper in an alert face. "No. This isn't a side of an island. This is the bank of the river Sandora." Vivi told everybody. "You can see the other side of the island off the distance, right?"

"Oh! Your right!" Chopper answered.

"Look." Vivi told everyone again, taking out an map of where they are going. "This is a rough map of the area, and this is out destination." Vivi said pointing at the X on the map next to the word, 'Yuba Oasis'. "This is called 'Yuba', we'll cross the Sandora, then head out for it."

"And Yuba is where the leader of the rebellion is located." Zoro said leaning against the wood wall by where the group is.

"So I just have to kick his ass, right!?" Luffy said with a punch to the air.

"Would you stop that!?" Vivi shouted at Luffy with shark teeth and fear. "I just want to persuade the rebellion to not to shed anymore blood." Vivi said again normally.

"The rebellion of 700,000 people? Will they stop? Just because someone told them?" Zoro asked Vivi.

"Will...they... stop... We'll discover everything on the way there." Vivi argued. "Exactly what the Baroque Works has done to this country, exactly what people has gone through.

"We can stop this senseless violence! I won't let Baroque Works do what they want to this country!" Vivi said in confidence.

"Vivi..." Nami said drift off proud of her confidence.

Everyone else also complimented Vivi for her bravery, and confidence.

"I understand Vivi!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go! Upa!"

"Yuba" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yuba!" Luffy copied.

"That's right."

"What are we gonna do with you Luffy..."

To be continued


	4. Episode 4

"We made it!" Luffy exclaimed already standing on the soil...or sand of Yuba. "Wait a minute! There is nothing there!" He said again disappointed.  
The crew just landed after what seemed like forever. However, once they got to Yuba, they were hit with a surprise. The wind blew up specks of sand, on the empty, deserted island. It was only noon, and everyone was very hungry and tired.  
"Hurry Up! Let's go look for the leader!" Luffy screamed back to his crew members.  
"Actually, this is not Yuba." Vivi explained. "We still have to walk Northwest across the desert for a half day."  
"A Half Day!" Ussop explained, eyes and mouth wide open.  
Vivi nodded with a sorry expression and continued, "Here. look at this map" pointing to the place where they were currently. "We just crossed the Sandora River and docked here at the green city, Elumalu."  
The green city? But there isn't anything green about here..." Luffy made a confused face.  
"Nowadays, yes..." Vivi said like she is remembering past memories.  
"Hey guys! What are we gonna do about Amebell? Don't she need the secret code too?" Nami interrupted. "We need to make sure we recognize her too."  
"No. I'm alright Nami." Amebell interrupted. "After, I might leave sooner or later."  
"WHAT!?" Luffy yelled at her, "You have to stay! Come on! Join the Straw Hat Pirates!"  
"Luffy, you know I don't like to stay at one place. It's just, there are things I have to do, and I can not tell you." Amebell replied, sounded like a beg. "But, you shouldn't even be trusting me with your crew right now."  
It has been ages since Amebell met Luffy, and of course Ace, but nothing has stopped her from running away from something no one would accept. It's been the same, ever since she ran away, being 7 year old and all. Prodigy in the intelligence and fighting power, it sure made it seem easy to escape ever few days from island to island, and ship to ship. However, as intelligent as she is, the only solution she had was escaping but also trying to find her place in life. Finding Ace and Luffy was a blessing for Amebell, for she had started to understand the meaning of friendship, joking round, and just be and do what most kids are able to do. At the end, she was still scared, and fled from those happiness.  
"But I do trust you! I trusted you then, and I still trust you!" Luffy yelled at Amebell while shaking her shoulders lightly. "Nothing is going to stop our friendship! YOU GOT THAT!"  
"Luffy." Amebell said with a shaking voice as if she is about to cry. "P..please stop that. Please just understand me. I will always be by your side. Even if I'm not with you physically. Alright?"  
"Fine." Luffy said firmly. "But you have to come back to us not matter where we are!. I know you can find us. Even from 200 miles from here.!"  
"You got yourself a deal!" Amebell said smiling.  
"Talk about mood swings..." Nami said quietly to herself. "Both of you. It's like you two have two different personalities."  
Amebell chuckled and said "talk about yourself Nami."  
"Hey!" Nami yelled with her shark teeth  
"Alright. I'll take that identification mark"

"Hey guys!" Ussop shouted from land. "Check this out! Is it a turtle or a seal!?" He said again trying to capture on of them.  
"Ussop! Get away from that!" The princess shout to him from the deck. "It's a Kung Fu DuGong!"  
Only when Ussop fell to the ground after being hit, had Vivi told him they were very strong. "You lost." Zoro said sweat dropped.  
Suddenly, Luffy flew over the the turtle-seal creature, and challenged the turtle seal to a duel. Well, not really because he just went on and defeat it.  
"There's a winner." Nami pointed at the defeated animal.  
"DON'T BEAT IT EITHER!" Vivi yelled. (with shark teeth)  
By then, everyone had gotten off the ship, and is headed towards that land where they would be starting their adventure to walk through this deserted desert.  
"It's Kung Fu DuGon's law that the winner become the loser's master." Vivi Explained as the turtle seal bowed to Luffy seeing him as the master.  
"So they are martial artists..." Zoro added.  
"NO! the stance goes like this!" Luffy yelled at all of the Kuos raising two fists into a fighting style.  
"How did you get so many of them!?" Vivi screamed at Luffy who was still teaching Kuos how to fight.  
"We have to leave now!" Vivi yelled again, at Luffy.  
"Alright!" Luffy said leaving his attention from the Kuos.

"Now! Let's go to Yuba!" Luffy said after giving all of the Kuos meat they have on their ship.  
"You wasted most of the FOOD!" Sanji yelled at Luffy knowing they needed a lot of food for this long journey.  
"If it wasn't for Chopper talking to them, we would have been in major trouble." Nami said to the crew also walking with the group.  
"Yeah... They kept saying 'We'll go with you"... We had to give them food to keep them away." Chopper said disappointed.  
"Why couldn't we take them along?" Luffy asked confused and also disappointed.  
"We can't get to any village with that many trailing along!?" Vivi yelled with a irritated voice. "You Idiot!"  
"The DuGongs in this country are pretty weird, Vivi-chan. They live in the river?" Sanji asked the princess.  
"...No. The ocean." Vivi answered him.  
"?" Everyone wondered. Or at least the people who were listening.  
As Vivi see all the confused faces, she explained "Ever since the ancient times, the Sandora River has sustained this country. But lately, the river has lost its force it once had. And now, it has been pushed down by the sea, downstream."  
"Then the water those DuGons are in is..."  
"Salt water. Yes." Vivi interrupted. "Can't be used on fields or to drink."  
"Is that why this village is dried up?" Zoro asked.  
"No. They collected the water on rare occasions on rainy days." Vivi answered Zoro's question. "And the town survived off of that, most of the time. Up until recently, this town was a lively place, full of green plants."  
"This place?" Amebell said for the first time on this walking journey.  
Vivi nodded as an answer. "However, in these past three years, not a single drop of rain has fallen in the entire country.  
"Is that port town going to be okay?" Chopper asked Vivi right next to him.  
"Nanohana gets its water supply from the oasis at Katorea, so they are safe. Even in Alabasta, no rainfall has never been something to worry about, for thousand of years, but there was always one place that got more rain than anywhere else. The capital, 'Alubarna'. The city built around the king's palace. people called it the 'King's Miracle'. At least, they did up until that but... it was made from Dance Powder."  
"Dance Powder?"  
"Yes."  
"Hey, you know what that is?" Luffy asked. Surprisingly, he was listening.  
"It's also know as 'Powder that calls rain'."  
"Powder that calls rain!?"  
"It was created by some country with no rain, long ago."  
"Right, right." Luffy said impatiently.  
"The powder emits a mist-like smoke that rises up into the air. It speeds up the creation of ice particles in sub-freezing temperature clouds and causes rainfall. Basically, it's a powder that makes artificial rain."  
"Ahaa! So it's a 'mystery powder'."  
"It makes it rain." Zoro joined in.  
"Huh? So that would make it perfect for this place, right?" Ussop asked.  
"Originally, yes. The people who created it called it dance powder because it made them dance with joy...but there was a large pitfall to all this... It caused droughts to countries downwind!." Vivi explained more, looking at everyone. "Do you understand?  
"'Artificial rain' is the process of nurturing clouds that aren't ready to rain yet. It sucks the water our of the clouds..."  
"I see...! It steals rain from clouds that mature over neighboring countries!" Ussop repeated.  
"Yes...and it started a huge war. The loss of life was profound. Since then, the world governments have outlawed the manufacturing and possession of dance powder worldwide. A powder that brings happiness and misery at the same time. That large shipment of dance powder appeared in Nanohana. Soon afterward, an abnormal weather pattern started, and no rain fell anywhere except for where the king was!  
"It's normal to distrust the king. They must have thought he was using the powder to steal all the rain." Zoro said.  
"Dang! Vivi, your dad is evil!" Luffy accused her.  
"He was framed, you idiot!" Sanji yelled at Luffy kicking him. "Vivi-chan's father would never do such a thing!"  
"Now I realize that crocodile's terrible plan was already in effect. My father was suddenly surrounded by a scandal he had nothing to do with. Somehow, A large volume of dance powder had been brought into the palace under his nose." Vivi said kneeling down to grab a sand buried skull. "It was all a trap set up by crocodile! A rebellion arose, just as he planned! Towns dried up, people starved, and an army of furious rebels started a bloody battle with an innocent country!  
"The kingdom's peace, the trust in the royal family, the rain! The town, and even people's lives, were all stolen, and it was done by one man, CROCODILE!  
What right does he have to do those things?!  
"I WILL NEVER! EVER...LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Vivi yelled at the ground, crying, angry at everything,  
"ALRIGHT!" Luffy yelled in front of him, the way they are headed. "Let's move forward already! I'M ANXIOUS NOW!"  
Everyone was powdered up after that speech from Vivi. All of them were angry, and could beat up Crocodile a thousand times over.

To be Continued


End file.
